User blog:Demon Killer/Infamous vs Karas
This is a fan-crossover of Infamous and Karas. Main reason is because I am a fan of both series. It takes place before and after Empire city is destroyed. It stars a complete original Karas (that was not in the two movies) named Jason Beckett who was the Karas of Empire City (which was destroyed by The Beast) and now seeks to avenge the will of Empire city. If you get stuck on some parts, your can look up Karas on wikipedia. You can also go on Netflix (if you have it) where the two movies can be seen. chapter 1 Five days before The Beast came into Empire City. Jason, having been Karas of Empire city for 2 days now, was on patrol (in his Karas 'jet' form) when his Yurine had given him information of a creature running a muck (a conduit). *Yurine: a creature is attacking the Neon District. Help them! *Jason: on it!! Jason was extremely fast in his Jet Mode, so fast that everything stands completly still. He flew fast from the Historic District towards the Neon District. When got to the place. He saw the Conduit. He conduit was a pyrokinetic. The Conduit was able to turn anything into a bomb depending on size. *Jason: Halt! cease your attack at once! *???: Who are you? *Jason: I should ask you the same thing... *???: My name's.... Kyser. You can call me Kyser *Jason: Kyser, I am Karas of this city. And therefore I am it's guardian. Like I ordered, cease your attack! *Kyser: Why do you help these people. After all that's happened here, there shouldn't be anything left to save. *Jason: It is will of the city that decides that. *Kyser: Interesting. Very well than. I've always wanted an opponent worthy enough to face me. Towards Kyser's surprise, Jason in his Karas form was too fast for Kysers until his true power was revealed. Kyser was able to mimic other powers like Jason's speed and armor. This made the fight more interesting than it could ever seem. For the battle between a Karas and a Conduit was unleashed. Their fight was so amazing that time itself began to stop while Jason and Kyser faught. Both warriors began to show fatigue and started to slow down. As the fight came to a pause, Cole appeared to help. Despite having to appear, Cole doesn't know whose the good guy because of how similar the two now look. *Cole: who are you guys? -_^ *Kyser: Ahh Cole Macgrath, The Electric Man... ya with this guy? *Cole: on his phone hey Zeke, did you know about these guys in armour? *Jason: (whose he talkin' to?) *Zeke: guys in armor.... nope, I don't seem to recall. Leave me on so I can listen. Cole keeps the phone on for Zeke to listen on the fight. *Kyser: quit wasting my time. Kyser made charge on Cole. It's now to Cole's surprise of Kyser's new found speed. Luckily Jason intervened and helped Cole evade from the attack. Cole was never aware of a Karas' speed nor it's strength, and that fact made a close call. The fight was near an end and Kyser decided to retreat for the fight shall continue for another day. Cole came to Jason and asked about all this. *Cole: Okay, who the hell are you and who the hell was that? You've got some explaining to do. *Jason: Another time maybe. Jason shifts into Jet Mode and leaves. *Cole: Damn! *Zeke: Cole! what the hell happen? *Cole: Some quick fight, I wasn't even fighting. Jason's Yurine had came and asked. *Yurine: Who was that man? *Jason: Cole Macgrath. A conduit, and I'm assuming that other guy Kyser is a Conduit too. *Yurine: a Conduit? *Jason: People... people who have gained powers by way of science. *Yurine: Interesting, the humans have discovered an ability the city never foretold. *Jason: Yes, and that just makes things more complicated. Chapter 2 The story skips from 5 to 1 day before The Beast arrived in Empire City. Jason is visiting his long departed father. He gives himself question. * Jason: How come I'm alive? He flashes back to before he became a Karas. He remembers the troubles that have happened. Gun shots, strangles, poison, and death. It was horrible. Jason's Yurine later comes to the scene. *Yurine: Jason? *Jason: It's nothing... *Yurine: you are wondering... about why the city chose you? *Jason: .... no, I'm wondering how is it that I'm different from the other Karases *Yurine: I am not sure but perhaps that is an answer you have to find out on your own. *Jason: (pauses)... maybe. Jason's Yurine walks away with saying. *Yurine: Something is coming. Be ready Jason. The differences that you are make you special and the special thing "you are" could change things. *Jason: I would say thank you if that was a complement. *Yurine: .... Jason's Yurine blushes as Jason starts to walk away. Jason stops for a second. *Jason: Yurine! *Yurine: Yes...? *Jason: I can not fly without my Jet Form. -_- *Yurine: Oh..... very well then. (Why the city chose him is something no one will know). 12 Hours Later Jason was at his quarters. He was resting for what the future holds. May it be Kyser again, a demon running a muck. Only the City knows, the city that remains silent. Category:Blog posts